


Miah!

by Bubbly_Kandy



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: (For Jeremy), (Poor kid can't ever catch a break), Also no they aren't dating but yes Michael calls Jeremy 'babe', Gen, I fully believe that Michael has siblings, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Siblings, So here they are!, The title sucks but eh what can you do, Trans Jeremy Heere, hoo boy, its an inside joke they have, mental breakdowns, this is the quickest thing I've written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 22:20:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14294697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubbly_Kandy/pseuds/Bubbly_Kandy
Summary: Michael has an older brother and two little sisters.





	Miah!

Gabriel, then Michael, then Mary, then Esther. Gabriel was going into his second year of college, while Esther was only adopted a year ago and still stumbled when she walked a little. Mary was just starting school(she had skipped kindergarten like their whole family), and Michael’s in Junior Year of high school.

 

And it was clear that Mary and Esther _loved_ Jeremy.  

 

It didn’t help that Jeremy was really sweet to the two girls. He would say ‘hi’ to Esther and quiz her on her words, always giving her a high-five after she said ten words, and picking her up whenever she put her arms up and gave him a cute little grin.

 

With Mary, he would help her with her homework (he was good at math if it was ‘2+2’) and he would always let Mary play Minecraft if she asked.

 

_(“Dude, she’s gonna dig through the whole earth,” Michael complained, watching as Mary held her thumb down on the A button, digging a deeper and deeper hole in the earth. She smiled innocently at him from where she was, cuddled in Jeremy’s lap, his arms around her torso. [She had placed them there herself.]_

 

_“Let her have her fun,” Jeremy said, shrugging and tapping his fingers on his knee._

 

_“She’s gonna D-I-E,” Michael spelled, not wanting to cause his then four year old sister to panic. She just kept digging, and she then spun the camera to look up at Michael’s avatar, way up at the top of the hole._

 

_“I see you Mikey!” She chirped, Jeremy unwrapping one of his hands to use his thumb to press the button needed to jump. “Hiiiii!”_

 

_“Hey, Mary,” Michael’s avatar waved, and she giggled happily.)_

 

Sure, it was sweet, but Michael soon felt like he was losing his best friend to his two little sisters. Michael told Jeremy this one night, after feeling extremely bitter that Jeremy’s avatar died in AoTD because Esther had squealed “Miah!!” And jumped on him, Jeremy putting the controller down to pet her short and wavy hair.

 

_(“Shit, sorry Michael,” Jeremy said, looking genuinely upset and Michael strongly wanting to kick himself in the ass. “It’s just- they’re like my own little sisters, you know? I feel bad when I ignore them.”_

 

_“No, it’s okay, I get it.” Michael waved him off, grabbing a hoodie string and tugging on it. “They’re cute-”_

 

_“You’re cuter,” Jeremy teased, Michael scrunching up his nose and giggling._

 

_“Awww, babe!”)_

 

Michael wouldn’t say that his sisters annoyed him (What kind of older brother would he be if he was annoyed with his little sisters?), but he did feel a wave of relief every time Gabriel came home from college and then had two little girls crawling all over him. Then, for at least a few hours, Michael could either nap, play a game, or sneak Jeremy up to his room and they could have some time to themselves.

 

Of course, there were some ground rules that everyone had agreed upon. (Well, Mary was two and Esther wasn’t even thought of, but they both knew the rules.)

 1. If Michael closes the basement door, a child younger than Jeremy (Jeremy was younger than Michael by two months) cannot, under any circumstances, open the basement door and walk downstairs. The basement is Michael’s Safe Space, and if he’s down there, he just needs alone time and that cannot be disturbed. (Or he’s smoking weed, and this family only needs one stoner- an addition by Hà.)

 2. Gabriel cannot tell Jeremy or Michael what to do when the moms are home. If Gabriel needs the two boys to stop doing something that is annoying him, then he must take it up with the moms. (This rule was actually put in place when Jeremy and Michael were much younger, and only now was it written out on paper.)

 3. PRIVACY!! (as scribbled on with sharpie with Gabriel’s handwriting.)

 

And, finally,

 

  1. NO ONE CAN DISTURB A GAME THAT MICHAEL LEVITICUS MELL AND ~~JOANNA KAYLEE HEERE~~ JEREMIAH NIKOLAS HEERE ARE PLAYING UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES (unless someone’s dying, then it can be interrupted.)



 

The rules were always respected, which was a good thing when it came to either Michael or Jeremy’s mental breakdowns.

 

If Michael had had a bad day, he would go downstairs and maybe cry for a bit, but if he felt himself spiraling into panic, he would drag himself upstairs and go to his moms or Gabriel, trying to avoid bursting into tears or yelling at Mary and Esther. The girls would help as well, but Michael needed to be stable enough so that he could be smothered by his little sisters. Seriously, he adored them both, but they were a bit much to deal with when you were seconds away from crying or throwing a fit.

 

But, on one July night around dinner, there was a loud banging at the door, causing Gabriel to accidently fling pea soup right onto Michael’s pride flag.

 

“Asshole!”

 

“Wasn’t my fault, you dick!”

 

“Dick!” Esther giggled, Mary gasping quietly and dramatically and scolding Esther, though Esther thought that Mary shaking her finger in her face was quite funny and tried to grab her newfound toy.

 

“Language, boys!” Jasmine scolded, Hà getting up to check the door. Michael was grumbling bitterly as he tried to scrub the soup off with napkins that Gabriel handed him. Jasmine soothed Mary, who was now trying to see who was at the door.

 

“Miah!” Mary squealed suddenly, about to leap off of her chair before Jasmine had her firmly around the waist.

 

“No frogs right now, alright Mary?” Jasmine said, plopping a pouting Mary back into her seat. Michael decided that having a slightly (ugh) moist patch was much better than having a pea soup laden one, so he wiggled quickly back into his hoodie and bounced up to see Jeremy-

 

Then stopped short.

 

Jeremy, for one, was sobbing quietly, hiccuping and generally looking like he’d been through hell. His hair was messy, his arms looked bruised, and Michael could see the beginnings of a black eye. Hà had an Protective Mom Arm around him, and he was leaning into the touch, despite Hà being a bit shorter than him.

 

“Sh… oot, Jere, what happened?” Michael’s arms raised a little, and he suddenly felt like Chris Pratt in _Jurassic Park._

 

_Dealing with fragile emotions here, folks. Best not to make any sudden movements._

 

“Mom,” Jeremy croaked out, and Michael heard Gabriel get up from the table, and by Esther’s humming and soft babbling he could assume that Esther and Mary were gonna go for a walk with Gabriel. That was best, since he could hear Mary’s small voice asking,

 

“What happened? What’s wrong with Miah?” Before the door closed.

 

Jeremy started to rub his eye, but Jasmine pulled his hand away. Hà ushered him to sit on the couch, and Jasmine went to get a washcloth. Michael sat by Jeremy, and Jeremy cuddled into him, thankfully on the opposite side of Michael’s pea soup patch.

 

Jasmine came back with a damp washcloth, and she handed it to Jeremy.

 

“Put that on your eyes for a while, alright? Don’t press hard, just lay it there.”

 

Jeremy nodded, and Hà moved so that he could lay down with the washcloth covering his eyes.

 

“I feel silly.” Jeremy mumbled, and Hà poked her head through the doorway right when Michael replied,

 

“You _look_ silly.”

 

“He looks like someone with a washcloth on their eyes, Michael Leviticus!” She scolded, raising her eyebrow at Michael, who was giggling a little. “Keep it on your eyes, Jeremiah Nikolas,” she reminded him, right as he started to take the cloth off his eyes.

 

“Yes ma’am,” Jeremy sighed, using his forearm to press the cloth against his eyes. Michael opened the Wii, and started a single game of Mario Party. “Play Toad.”

 

“Toad is _cursed.”_ Michael whined, and he could practically hear Jeremy smile.

 

“That’s I asked you to play him!”

 

After twenty minutes of Michael playing Luigi (and winning), Gabriel returned with Mary and Esther.

 

“Miah!” Mary yelled, Jeremy flinching at the sudden loud sound. Michael caught her right before she leapt on the couch, and wrangled her into his lap. Esther toddled to him and Mary put her in her own lap, like some kind of sibling sandwich.

 

“Miah doesn’t feel too good right now, Mars-Bar,” Michael told Mary, her head spinning around and looking concerned. “We’re not gonna ask until he wants to tell us, hm?”

 

“Okay,” Mary agreed, and turned to whisper the rules to a babbling Esther. Gabriel gave Michael a Big Brother Approved thumbs-up before going upstairs.

 

Hà and Jasmine sat on the loveseat, the two of them still trying, after a few years, to understand Mario Party. Michael and Jeremy, who was now sitting up and holding the cloth, explained the rules again, and Mary punctuated their points with nods and _“yeah,_ mama and Nanay, it’s _easy!”_

 

Later, when Jeremy and Michael were downstairs with the basement door locked, Jeremy started to tell Michael what happened over a card game of War.

 

“I called myself Jeremy during dinner, mom got mad, mom left.” He gave him the short, concise version, losing the match and taking the cards, trying to fit twenty cards into a hand.

 

“Yikes,” Michael hissed softly, losing his last card and collecting the cards on the floor and grabbing Jeremy’s hand (of cards.) Jeremy shrugged as Michael tried to shuffle before holding out his hand.

 

“For the last time, you can’t shuffle, just-” He took the cards and began to shuffle them quickly. “It’s not a big deal. She’ll come back, she always does.”

 

“I guess,” Michael agreed, picking up his cards and inspecting them. “Fifty card pickup?”

 

Jeremy groaned.

 

“You always win!”

 

Michael scrunched his nose, sticking his tongue out at Jeremy.

 

“That’s the point!”

 

“Only one game, then we’re playing trash,” Jeremy bargained, Michael holding his hand out to shake.

 

“Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, there's a reason I named all of Michael's siblings those very specific names dfhkfj


End file.
